


Agents of SHIELD: Heartbeat

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Turn, Turn, Turn. May always checks up on her team, even when she knows their relationship is strained. Angst alert. Philinda. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agents of SHIELD: Heartbeat

**Heartbeat**

By Alasse Fefalas

It was something she had always done. While the rest were asleep, May would stand outside their rooms, listening to their breathings and soft snorings, making sure they were fine. Protection. She held S.H.I.E.L.D.'s principle deep in her heart. Evrn if she didn't show it much, she loved each and every one of the team members. They were her family.

Unlike the rest, the was only one room she would enter. Coulson's room was the only threshold she would break. Sometimes, sitting on the corner of his bed and at other times, sitting on the floor beside him. But always, watching him.

She would watch his eyebrows furrow, his chest rise and fall, his lips move as they mutter something incoherent in the state of sleep. Sometimes, after a mission, she would place her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat rhythmically - assuring her he was indeed alive. Her fingers would graze his wound, a sharp reminder to her that he had died once, and it was her job to protect him.

That night was no different. Even though they had had a heated argument, a total burning of the bridge because of her betrayal, she couldn't help but to sneak in his room after ensuring he was asleep. She had stood outside his room, waiting patiently for his breathing to even out, and a while longer to let him drift into deeper sleep, if that was even possible with the recent events. 

Nevertheless, she heard him relax slightly and walked into the room. She sat on the floor by his bed, and watched him frown in his sleep - no doubt plagued by her and the organisation's revelations. She wanted to reach out and stroke his face, to whisper that it'll be alright but she didn't. As much as she loved him, she knew he felt the total opposite for her then.

She stood up and took a step closer to him. She reached down and gently touched his chest. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. The regular beating of his heart. She released a breath she didn't realise she was holding. Alive, that was what he was. And she would do anything to keep him that way.

She felt him stir under her touch and she quickly retrieved her hand, unwilling to wake him and have herself evicted from the room. She watched him turn in his bed and face away from her. Smiling sadly, she bent down and leaned in close to his ear. "I'm sorry," she breathed.

Standing, she turned and walked out.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt the need to write angst... don't know why. Trying out a different form of writing. Critiques are much welcomed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
